Opposite Elements Attract
by Black Haze Fire
Summary: A short little one-shot on two of my favorite cards, Eria-chan and Hiita-chan. Warnings: Slight Language and little Violence. Character's may seem OOC, But we don't know how the Charmers act so........yeah. Just R&R. Pairing: Eria x Hiita.


Eh, I decided to take a break from my other stuff and make this little one-shot about two of my favorite Monsters, Eria-chan and Hiita-chan! ^^. As always Reviews are appreciated.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it.......just every single Charmer card made yet XD.

______________________________________________________________________________

Eria, the Water Charmer and Hiita, the Fire Charmer, Charmers of Elements that would be said to constantly be at war, As Fire is destruction, but Water tames, and stops it from spreading, This was no different with the two Charmers, Hiita was kinda the bully of the group, her main target of bullying would always be poor little Wynn, the Wind Charmer. But today, it was Eria.

"Damn it Hiita!, would you give it a rest already?!" Eria was running from her opposite element charmer, who was chasing her and shooting small fire balls from her staff at her, they weren't big enough to actually hurt her badly or leave any burn marks, but they were certainly big enough to sting.

"Ha!, why don't ya make me, Eria?!, You're Water after all!" Hiita had a point, her she was, the Water Charmer, mistress of all things water, well, within reason, anyway, yet she was running from the controller of Fire. It didn't make sense!, Eria breathed a sigh of annoyance, she considered all of the Charmers, especially their instructor, Doriado, her best friends.

"Fine, I will!" Eria raised her staff, twirling her staff around then aimed it at Hiita.

"Water Art!, Aoi!" She fired off a wave of water, Small enough as to not harm Hiita, but definitely enough to soak her.

"You rotten son of a-!" Hiita raised her own staff, as to fire off her own attack.

"Fire Art!, Kurenai!" but all that came out was a small spark, Hiita growled in anger at this, glaring at Eria who merely laughed while sticking her tongue out.

"Gomen, Hiita-chan, what say I help you dry off?" Eria offered Hiita her hand to help her stand, Hiita growled but accepted the offer.

"Hiita-chan, why are ya such a bully?, you pick on Wynn-chan and me so much" Hiita looked away from her 'partner', mumbling something just under her breath. Eria caught it and laughed to herself, smiling a bit.

"I-I have nothing better to do on days like these with nothing to do" was Hiita's reply, Eria rolled her blue eyes, there were plenty of things to do on days like these.

"Really?, you could be training your Fire techniques, or, hang out with me for a while, I mean, were Water and Fire, so we could try to get along once in a while" Eria blushed a bit while looking away from her elemental opposite, oh the embarrassment she would face if Hiita found out she liked her.

"I-I guess" Hiita to looked away while blushing. Hiita in reality envied Eria, Eria was always well liked, she controlled Water so she was a perfect counter against her, she was pretty sure Eria was Doriado-sama's favorite. And to top it all off she was cute, Wait, did she just think that?!.

'_D-Did I just think she was CUTE?!, oh hell no, Dharc would never let me live this down if he found out!' _Dharc was the Charmer of all things Dark, what stood out about Dharc was that, unlike all the other Charmers, Dharc was the only Male one. And her personal partner in crime, the two caused more mischief then say.........a outcast wearing a orange jumpsuit in a giant village or something.

"H-Hey, Eria?"

"Hm?"

"You think, A-After you help me dry off, we could, ya know, g-go into town or something?, J-Just to see if we could get along?" Eria was downright surprised by this, she expected the Hiita she knew to either never ask herself, or to wait awhile before asking.

"I-I guess, But now we gotta get you dried off!, don't want you catching a cold!" Eria laughed slightly. Continuing towards Hiita's room.

**Hours Later, 6:00 PM.**

"Hm, I wonder if Aussa-chan has read this before?" Eria wondered, picking up a book off of a shelf, Hiita grinned a tad bit.

"I think Aussa reads anything she can get her hands on" was Hiita's witty reply, Eria laughed a bit at that, Aussa was always a bookworm.

"True" something caught Eria's attention, she turned to see what it was, her face lit up as she saw a photo booth, what a perfect way to remember this day!.

"Hey!, Hiita-chan!, look!, a photo booth!, come on!" Hiita paled a bit, if there was another thing she didn't like, it was being in a photo.

"Oh hell no!, lemme go Eria!, I don't want to be in a damn photo!" Hiita's protests were ignored as Eria continued to drag her into the photo booth, throughout the whole thing, Eria had happy or goofy looks, while Hiita had mad or embarrassed looks. After about four or five flashes, the two got out and waited for the photo's.

"Haha!, Hiita-chan looks so cute when she's blushing like that!" Hiita growled in annoyance, blushing slightly. Something else caught the two Charmers attention, their growling stomachs.

"Come on!, I know where a nearby restaurant is!" Hiita again was dragged by Eria to the restaurant, where they sat and looked at the Menus.

"So what are you getting, Hiita-chan?, I might eat a salad as I'm not that hungry" Hiita gave a evil smirk over at Eria.

"Oh, you'll find out"

"May I take your orders?" the two looked to the right of the table to see a Waitress with short black hair and green eyes.

"Yes, I'll have the salad please" Hiita smirked over at Eria.

"And I'll take some Sushi" the waitress nodded, writing down their orders.

"Very well, I'll be right back" the waitress bowed before leaving, Eria gave a shocked look over at Hiita.

"Hm, What's wrong, Mizu-_hime_?" Eria was at a loss for words, she gave a mad look at Hiita before speaking.

"If you are gonna......eat my friends.....AT LEAST MAKE SURE IT'S NOT IN FRONT OF ME!" Hiita laughed a loud at that, Eria panted a bit, blushing slightly and sinking back into her seat as she noticed others had heard her yelling.

"F-Friends?!, T-That's a riot, E-Eria!, you may be the Water Charmer, B-But your NOT the Queen of the Sea!" Hiita could barely talk in-between her fits of laughter. Eria groaned a bit and crossed her arms, pouting a bit.

"Here's your orders" Hiita stopped her laughing just in time to thank the waitress and take her food, Eria doing the same.

"**Itadakimasu!**" the two spoke at once and began to eat their food. Hiita eating multiple pieces at once while Eria ate more slowly, as not to choke. After eating, Eria noticed the time.

"Oh crap!, it's 8:00 Already?!, oh if we don't get back Doriado-sama is gonna skin us alive!"

"I doubt she'll skin us alive" Hiita rolled her red eyes a bit, typical overreacting Eria.

"Point is we gotta go, NOW!" Hiita nodded and picked up the single bag of few things she bought, Eria turned back towards the table and left some money behind before grabbing her two bags and leaving with Hiita next to her. Heading home.

"H-Hey, Hiita-chan?"

"Hm, what?" Hiita looked over at her friend.

"Well, today was fun, ya know?, we should do this more often" Eria smiled a bit, Hiita blushed and looked away.

"Y-Yeah, sure, why not" Eria giggled a bit, just as they reached the door to their big house.

"Hey, Hiita-chan, thanks for today, it was a lot of fun" Hiita nodded slightly.

"D-Didn't you just say that, dumbass?" the two stood in front of the door, silence overtaking them both. One of them had to break it.

"**Eria/Hiita I....!" **the two spoke at once, Eria rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Y-You first, Hiita-chan"

"No, you" the two sighed before speaking at once again.

"**Eria/Hiita I really like you!" **the two blushed and turned away quickly, not believing what they just heard the other say. The two turned back to face each other, their eyes locked, slowly, the two leaned towards the other until their lips connected in a kiss. Neither, however, expected a flash of light from the bushes, they quickly separated to see who the perpetrator was.

"Heh, Just wait till everyone else see's this!" Dharc popped out of the pushes, a Camera in hand and a evil smirk on his face.

"Dharc!, I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU!" Hiita dived at the boy, whom jumped out of the way.

"Nuh-uh, This is some good blackmail material right here, No way am I gonna let you ruin it" with that, Dharc raised his staff and with a quick chant under his breath, he vanished.

"That worthless son of a-!"

"Hiita!" Eria stopped the Fire Charmer before she could shout out her 'colorful' vocabulary to the now vanished Dharc.

"You saw!, unless we get him, we're dead" Eria shook one of her fingers back and forth with her tongue sticking out.

"How?, he's got a fake" suddenly, Gigobyte floated out from behind Eria with a Camera in his hand. Eria laughed as Hiita stormed inside, Eria followed with a sigh of happiness, following Hiita for a while as to make sure Dharc would live through the night.

'_Well, at least I know Hiita-chan likes me back, all's well that ends well I guess'_ Eria shrugged, smiling a bit all the while.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kinda long for a one-shot but *shrugs*, whatever, It may seem kinda rushed, but I'm not used to writing one-shots......

Before you ask, here's how I see the Charmers Personalities:

Eria: the kind and carefree one.

Hiita: the short-tempered bully. Or, more likely, a Tsundere (if that's how you spell it).

Wynn: the shy and innocent one.

Aussa: the smart one, and more of a bookworm.

Dharc: the evil minded, yet mischievous one.

Oh yes, I wrote this while listening to YeLLOW Generation's "Kitakaze to Taiyou", Suits the Charmers IMO XD.


End file.
